Double Meaning
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: In which Zuko is naive and Iroh is sneaky. Zutara drabble


**A short drabble I found hidden in my laptop that was never published for Zutara Week 2012. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar **

* * *

Iroh sat humming joyfully as he poured some tea into a cup, a giant smile on his face.

"Uncle! Did you not listen to what I just said?" Zuko exclaimed in frustration, masking the panic he was feeling. However, his uncle has known him for a long time, and could easily hear the distress in his voice through the veil of annoyance.

"Yes, I did hear what you said." his uncle said calmly, and if possible, his smile grew bigger as he sipped his tea.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?!" Zuko almost flailed—but as a Fire Lord he had enough composure not to, even though inside his mind he was screaming.

Iroh sipped his tea for a moment before looking at his nephew in confusion.

"I wasn't aware there was anything _to _say, Zuko. You seem to be handling it just fine."

"Just fine? How is not knowing what to get for Katara's birthday just fine?! Her birthday celebration is tomorrow and I haven't come up with anything to give her!"

"Hmmm… you never had a problem before with choosing birthday presents for your friends. You got a Boomerang sharpener for Sokka, a set of gambling cards for Toph, a new travel pack for Aang for when he travels on Appa, and a dagger for Suki. Why is Miss Katara so hard to select a present for?" Iroh asked his nephew, raising a brow with that same smile plastered on his face like it was glued there, as if he knew the answer already.

Said nephew's cheeks went red at the question, but he shook his head viciously, and scowled at his uncle.

"It doesn't matter _why_. It just matters that I'm having trouble finding a gift for her." Zuko gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper. His uncle could clearly see he was driving himself crazy with this issue to the point of probably losing some sleep over it.

Iroh stroked his bread attentively. His expression morphing to one where a man is in thought.

"Hmm… have you tried just giving her a new waterskin?" the question caused Zuko to glare.

"A waterskin? Really uncle? What kind of present is that?" Zuko asked him in skepticism with his arms crossed.

"A really good one if you're a waterbender." Iroh replied, sipping his tea.

"But… it just doesn't seem like the right thing to give her." Zuko told his uncle, fidgeting a bit awkwardly at the tea table he was kneeling at in his uncle's apartment in Ba Sing Se. "Katara has been through a lot. I just wanted to give her something special." Zuko admitted, his flushed cheeks displaying his embarrassment. "But I don't know what to give her…"

Iroh hid a grin behind his tea cup. His nephew neglected to remember that all of them had been through so much—or perhaps he did know that and the only one he really paid attention to with that fact was Katara…

"Well… how about that necklace she's always wearing?"

"What about it?"

"Well, if she wears a necklace that means she likes jewelry, yes?"

"It was her mother's, Uncle. It's special to her—of course she would wear it."

"True," Iroh grinned at him, "and if you were to give her a necklace like that one, wouldn't that also be special?"

At this, Zuko looked confused.

"How so, Uncle?" he asked curious, all ears to what his uncle had to say.

"Well, think about it Zuko. Her family gave her that necklace for her mother's memory and therefore it makes it special. If you were to get her a necklace as well, then surely it would be special because it's a memory of your strong bond with each other." Iroh explained smiling fatherly at his nephew.

"But what if she doesn't like it or wears it?" Zuko asked, worried that his gift would be taken the wrong way and she would think he was trying to get rid of the memento of her deceased mother.

"Well then tell her what it stands for and even if she doesn't wear it, Zuko, she will keep it and treasure it because of what it represents." Iroh told him sagely.

"I see… that sounds perfect. Thanks Uncle!" Zuko smiled and rose to leave his uncle's apartment to get Katara's gift.

"You're welcome, nephew. And might I suggest that you make it yourself? After all, it is the thought that counts more so than the money it takes to buy it." Iroh added while Zuko was walking towards the door.

"I will, Uncle. I just hope it doesn't turn out bad…"

"I doubt it." Iroh airily said, waving off the boy's insecurity easily. "Perhaps use her mother's necklace as a model and you should have little problem."

Zuko smiled at his uncle.

"That's a great idea, Uncle! Katara would like it if it resembled a Water Tribe necklace. She's been a little homesick lately. It might make her feel better."

"Oh I'm sure it will, nephew." Iroh told him smiling.

With that, Zuko took his leave, and Iroh found himself humming once more, pouring himself another cup as he smirked slyly.

Perhaps later this afternoon he should see if he has any formal clothes for tomorrow. After all, it would be a momentous occasion when Zuko presents Katara with that necklace and he needed to dress his best for grand events—not that Zuko was aware of what it would mean when he would give her it or what the necklace symbolized…

Either way, Iroh was looking forward to grand-nieces and grand-nephews to teach the wonders of tea to.

* * *

**I'm not sure if Zuko knows Water Tribe customs or not but I thought it would be amusing if he didn't and Iroh would give him advice without telling him the full meaning of it. I have other things stored in my laptop for Zuko and Katara so maybe I will finish and publish them as well. Thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
**


End file.
